Crushing on America
by Kiss Me I'm Italian151
Summary: When Warren Blake moves to the small town near Normandy, he expected it to be the worst time in his life. Until he met Elle Parker. She is also another American and is the only one who was kind to him and he didn't have to blackmail or bargin with her. She is definatly intriging to Warren Blake.
1. Chapter 1

Danielle Parker walked around the school to get to her locker. She moved out of the people's way so she doesn't lose balance of the textbooks in her hands. She heard that the new people who moved had moved here had kids and where going to this school.

It didn't really bother me since I was once known as the new kid but that was 4 years ago. I am 14 as of recently and a freshman at the school.

I am American but moved to France because of my mother. Let me tell you the story about what happened. My parents divorced, mom met French guy, got hitched and dragged me with her to France.

But before I moved here, I lived in Miami. I speak English, Spanish and French. I moved here when I was ten. My older sister, luckily, never was here because she was already in high school and chose to stay with Dad to finish high school in Florida. Lucky bitch.

Anyways, my step brother is the douche bag who bullies everyone including me. Yea, you could say my life sucks here.

I was sitting in class taking notes that the teacher was giving out when the door opened and out came a new face, presumably one of the new kids. He was actually really cute too. He had dark brown hair and eyes, had a mole on his cheek but it made him cute instead of ugly.

"Bonjour. Vous etes le nouvel eleve, oui?" The teacher asked but the boy looked lost.

"Um. I don't speak French." He stated slowly. "Alright. You are the new student, yes?" The teacher asked in English this time. "Yea, Warren Blake." He introduced himself.

The teacher introduced himself and had Warren seated near the middle and class re took its place.

During the entire class, I would glance at Warren. He seemed so lost at what was happening, it was kind of cute to be honest. The last time I glanced at him, he was looking at me too. Locking our gazes for what seemed to be hours, I smiled at him shyly. I could feel the heat raising all over my face causing me to look quickly back at the front and force myself not to look back.

* * *

I walked into the class room after the bell rang, making me late. Fuck the French language. Can't find a damn thing. I think I found the right class, walking in the door more than a dozen eyes landed on me. Why to make the first day.

Who I assumed as the teacher came forward, "Bonjour. Vous Etes le nouvel eleve, oui?" I blinked because I had no idea what the fuck he just said to me.

"Um, I don't speak French." I said slowly, hoping the teacher would understand me. "Alright. You are the new student, yes?" Nodding, "Yes, Warren Blake." I shook his hand while he introduced himself to me and sat me near the middle of the class room.

Great. Get to see all of the eyes that want to look at the new freak American kid. I had a feeling today is going to be a long day.

During the whole class I kept on feeling a pair of eyes on me. Getting sick of it, I looked at the general direction of the staring but didn't see any one looking at me. When I looked at the tan girl that was sitting by the window, she looked back at me.

Ah, so I found the person who was looking at me. She was cute, so I didn't mind that much. She had red hair, obviously dyed but looked good on her. She also had the most interesting hazel eyes I've ever seen. They weren't the regular hazel, the combo but they were a light green with slight brown near the pupil and had a light blue ring around it, making her eyes unique.

She smiled, having perfect straight teeth (questioning whether or not she had braces before), and turned back around the front. Although I could see a little blush on her face.

I gotta get to know this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN FAMILY**

* * *

I watched as Belle went through the line and waited for her to sit with me. We agreed before school started that we would meet up at lunch and give each other run of the place. While waiting, I looked at my food in disgust. It's completely different from what I'm used to.

I hadn't seen the girl who kept looking at me since the class that we shared but I had my eyes out. I still didn't know her name, which was bothering me to the extreme but I knew I was going to get it before the day was over.

My eye still sort of hurt from when that dick head beat me up with his little posy. Belle finally sat down, "Is it any good?" "I think it's edible." "So how's the recon going?" She asked.

"It's fine." "Shoot." So I told her what I had, "Well, the 4 jerks that were hitting on you before are in 12th grade. They organize the summer Prom." I said glancing at the table with the tall red head. "Remind me not to attend." Belle said uninterested. I looked over to Belle's other side, "Big guy with the cap is the rugby team captain, he'd do anything to get good grades in math. And he's friends with Jimmy Hendrix, who's in love with the girl with the pink ribbon in her hair." Looking at the guy who was strangely looking like Jimmy Hendrix.

Looking ahead of me, "And the girl coming from Gotham city runs the school black market on cigarettes." Belle looked up at the girl when she walked by. "The gossip girls," The girls near the window, "near the window are sister's to the son of a bitch who plays dumbo in the corner." "They're the ones who did that to your eye?" Belle asked, looking down at her food. "Yea. Don't worry he'll get his. Already know his weak point." I reassured her.

"Which is?" "He needs a sound system for his party is 2 weeks, there is only 1 guy with the gear he needs." I started to put my sandwich together. "And that is the engineer's son over there, sitting on his own." I finished.

Belle looked at me amused, "You don't waste any time do you?" "I don't have time to waste." I said.

Just then, the girl with the red hair who was looking at me came into the cafeteria by herself but was listening to whatever was on her headphones. She was carrying her backpack on one shoulder, walking over to a table not so far from mine but walking past us. She pushed her headphones down to her neck, greeting her friends.

"Who's that?" I hear Belle ask. No doubt about the girl I'm unashamedly starring at. "Don't know yet." I turned back around to face my sandwich, refusing to look at Belle. "You don't know?" She asked bemused. "I intend to get her name before the day is over, so don't worry."

I looked at Belle to see her looking past me. "She's pretty. I'll give you that little brother." Giving me a teasing smile, "Hilarious Belle." She gave me a smile in return. I saw her walking past our table and to the lunch line.

I could see her outfit much better since she was actually standing and not sitting in a chair. She was wearing a navy blue dress that showed off her tan legs that were a hard to stop staring at. The dress had two layers; one stopped a bit lower on her leg while the other was a bit shorter. The longer/top layer had lace design on it. The top layer also showed some of her skin on the front and back including her shoulders. There was a belt around her waist, extenuating it, that was black that matched her flats that she was wearing too.

All in all she looked beautiful.

"You are so checking her out." My eye snapped to Belle's, hearing her teasing tone. "Shut up." I mumbled to her. She just smiled. "Bon appétit." Digging into our food.

* * *

School was almost over with, Thank God. I was so done with this shitty first day. I was waiting outside, mostly for the girl that I had 3 classes with. It was rather awesome. But for know I was talking to the engineers son. He was boring as shit but I had to deal because I wanted revenge on the douche bag who beated me up in the bathroom.

I was looking at the soccer cards he gave me to look at. It was rather impressive to see all of these cards, meaning he was an avid collector. "Wow, that's amazing. I'm a collector too, you know." I looked at him, baiting him. "Really?" "Yea, but nothing like you. I only started a few months ago." We continued to talk, him saying he was missing one of the cards. Me saying that I had the card and sealing the deal with him that he would owe me one.

He got on his bus when I heard her voice. I could pick it out against the rest of the voices. I turned to see her walked with a friend, chatting avidly. I didn't know what since they were talking in French. I waited until she said goodbye to her friend for me to make my move.

And I didn't have to wait long. She waved to her friend when she got to the bottom of the stairs and started walking which was ironically the same way I was walking. I rushed to get over to her side.  
"Hi." I breathed out. She jumped and whirled around to face me. She held her hand to her heart and breathed out a sigh of relief, "You shouldn't sneak up on people." She walked on again with me in tow. "How come?" "It's a bit weird and could give people heart attacks." She teased a bit.

I cracked a smile, "So I don't know your name." She nodded but didn't say anything. "Can you tell me what it is?" She smiled a full smile that made my heart swell and stopped walking. Turning to me, "Everyone calls me Elle." Shook her hand and she continued walking when I let go.

"Is Elle short for something?" I asked. It was hard to keep up with Elle since she walked pretty fast. "Danielle." She stated simply. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I smirked as pink began to flood onto her cheeks. "Smooth." "Thank you."

Elle looked at me again and stopped walking, causing me to stop walking. "What's wrong?" "What happened to your face?" She asked grabbing my chin, making me show the eye that was bruised. "Some douche who had his hooligans' gang up on me in the bathroom. Not that big of a deal." I explained.

She grimaced, "Let me guess. Fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair and was around 6 feet?" Elle listed off. "Yea…How'd you know?" I asked. "He's the school bully," she said with an eye roll. "Sorry." "Don't worry about it, it's not like he's your brother or anything." I shrugged. "Mmm, Step brother actually." Elle said.

"You're related to that ass hole?" "**Step **brother." Emphasizing the step. "Mother married his father and dragged me with her to this hell." Elle explained and continued walking. I followed her, wanting to hear the story. "It's a boring sob story." She said when I continued to ask about it. "I like boring stories." She gave me a disbelieving stare but told me her story.

By the time she finished, we were at the front of her house. "Well this is me." Elle said with a half smile. "See you tomorrow, American." "Hey! You're American too!" I called out to her. "So? Doesn't mean I can't stop calling you that!"

I chuckled at her logic, started to walk to my new house that was only a few blocks away from Elle's house. I knew that I would get to know the girl with the red hair.


	3. Apology (Sorry)

This isn't a chapter. Sorry.

But I have a completely good reason why I haven't been updating.

School's been a bitch.

I had 3 projects due after Thanksgiving break, all in different weeks and have been really time consuming, also taking my mind off of coming up with more chapters.

But I'm here to say that I am going to concentrate more on Fanfic more on Christmas break (hopefully) and can update the stories more often.

Again, I'm really sorry to my readers.


	4. Apology 2

_**So, for Christmas I got a new laptop and had to install Microsoft office onto it. The catch is that it only downloaded onto the parent account and not mine. I also have to wait to get outlook, but they didn't have that on Home&Student form, so I have to get professional, and I don't know how long that's going to take. **_

_**I would like to update, but as you read I can't.**_

_**I'm so sorry**_


End file.
